Say My Name
by Anameniac
Summary: Ren decides that it's time that Kyouko dropped the honourifics and picked up on his feelings, but how will she respond? First FF, feedback welcome.


Disclaimer: I do not own _Skip Beat!_.

**Say My Name**

'Ren. Please, call me Ren.'

There was something in his gaze that stopped Kyouko's automatic refusal from leaving her lips. As if uttering it would be like denying water to a man dying of thirst.

'I, I don't kn-'

'Please,' he repeated, quietly.

'Hai, Ren… -san.'

His lips twitched and he almost rolled his eyes, or at least he might have if he could tear them away from her warm, and very wide, amber ones.

'Just Ren, Kyouko.'

Her face grow hot at that and she glanced down. But she liked the sound of her name on his lips. It felt so precious, so full of…

It seemed she also liked the feel of his cool fingers tracing her cheek, tilting her face up.

'Kyouko,' he said again, as if tasting it. 'Say it.'

'R- Ren.'

He broke into a smile, and there was only sunlight in his eyes as he moved closer.

'Say it again.'

'Ren.'

'Again.'

'Re-'

He closed the distance between their lips.

Kyouko was stunned. Tsuruga-san was kissing her. _Tsuruga-san _was _kissing_ her. And yet, despite the speed with which he'd pressed his mouth against hers, his lips were gentle. And ticklish. She never realised how sensitive her lips were and she almost pulled back, before he parted his mouth a little and pulled at her lips with his own, moistening them, tasting them.

Kyouko's eyelids fluttered shut as she gave in.

She was kissing him back. Ren's eyes flickered as he registered the beautiful mouth meeting his own, the cheeks flushed and the hands resting on his stomach, on his chest. _Kyouko was kissing him back_. He placed both of his palms over her cheeks and lengthened the kisses, licking her lips with the tip of his tongue, before tasting the corners of her mouth, her cheekbones, nose, eyelids, cheek, and back to her lovely, willing mouth.

Kyoko's fingers moved over the back of his neck and into his fine hair, gently massaging the base of his skull as she chased his lips with hers.

Ren broke away at that, but only to rest his forehead against hers as he enjoyed her touch and they both caught their breath.

Kyouko's senses were reeling, but she was captivated by the effect her fingers in his hair seemed to have on him as she heard a faint groan, like a deep purr. But when Ren opened his eyes it was excitement and joy that shone through them. He reached up and untangled her hand and brought it down to his chest and over his heart, covering it with his left palm, while his other hand still held her face.

'Do you have any idea how much you mean to me?' His breath made her moist lips tingle and her cheeks flush even more.

'I… do?'

He laughed. It should be a statement, not a question. He would convince her.

'May I show you?'

As if she could do anything but nod.

It was his turn to entangle his fingers in her soft hair as his left arm slipped around her waist and his lips sought hers again.

She was powerfully aware of all the places that they touched as her body was pressed tightly against this man, _this wonderful man_, who made both her arms reach up around his neck as she revelled at his touch and tried to press her body and mouth even closer.

He deepened his kisses, repeatedly licking at her mouth, pulling at her lower lip, until she parted her lips and he slipped his tongue inside, tapping against her own surprised one, then massaging against it as he explored, drinking in her little sounds and sighs.

He was showing her alright, that much she was aware of, as her body grew hotter and her mind grew foggier. And the fact that both of his arms were now wrapped firmly around her, one hand on her back, the other brushing up the hem of her blouse to glide up and down the bare skin of her waist.

She made a small sound, half gasp and half moan, at the direct touch on her skin, both of them soon loving the feel of his large hand cupping that inward curve of her body in between her hip and ribs, between the edges of one item of underwear and another. He let his palm glide up and down her smooth waist, his fingertips skimming the embroidered trim at the waist of her briefs which peeked out of her low slung jeans before reaching back up to brush the edge of her bra.

'Kyouko…'

'Mm…'

'Now, do you see?'

He was breathing heavily, almost as if he was in pain, while his hand became very still.

Kyouko stilled too, trying to focus on what he was asking her. See what? How right it felt to be in his arms? How he made every cell in her body heat up? How she wanted him to continue kissing her? To hold her even closer? And never let her go? She met his eyes and held the breath she had been drawing. She saw the passion and longing that was uncoiling within her reflected back at her. Like a clear storm, a sighing sea. Something in which she'd willingly lose herself. And find herself again. Always.

'Yes,' she whispered, and before she regretted doing so, she let her right hand fall to his left and pull it away from her waist, watching his beautiful face falter slightly, before she brought it to her cheek, loving how large and warm it was, how soft his palm felt against her lips.

'Kyouko!' The emotion with which he said her name was unmistakable now as he once more broke into that dazzling smile. He brought his other hand to cup both sides of her face again as he leaned in for another kiss straight on the lips, sweet and slow…

Just as she was about to be engulfed by that great, uncoiling wave of desire, he broke away with a strangled laugh and picked her up by her waist, resting her against his upper body, as she suddenly found herself looking down at the very tall man.

'Ren! This is scary!' She protested, though her thudding heart and dizziness probably had nothing to do with her current height.

'Yes,' he agreed. 'Love is.'

She was spellbound by those eyes again. Now like a dawning sky, a calming current.

It was her turn to smile. And as her lips stretched so did something else inside her, stretched and hummed and finally snapped, releasing all her fears and demons up into the sky where they would finally dissolve and find rest in the warmth of the sunrays, just as she would in the warmth of his strong embrace.


End file.
